Naruto travels to the Third Great Shinobi War
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.


**Hello all. I had this idea quite some time ago. It happens at the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.**

 _ **Summary: With one last effort, Naruto was sent back to the time of the Third Great Shinobi War by Sasuke. This was Sasuke's last act for redemption. From there, Naruto becomes a Jounin in the War. Naruto watched as his father was close to losing a student until Naruto intervened with the help of the Juubi. Naruto had all the Bijuu sealed inside of him to beat Madara in the final battle. The Juubi watched as Naruto was treated and made Naruto the new Juubi making Naruto immortal. Naruto was there to watch his younger be born, under a different name. Smart Naruto. Godly Naruto. Multi-bloodline Naruto. Elder and Civilian Council bashing. Good Juubi. Alive Minato and Kushina. Fem! Juubi. Fem! Kyuubi.**_

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

"SHOUTING!"

" _Naruto talking to Juubi/Kushina talking to Kurama."_

" **Juubi/Bijuu/Summons talking."**

' _ **Juubi/Bijuu/Summons thinking.'**_

" _ **Juubi talking to Naruto/Kurama talking to Kushina."**_

 **Jutsu.**

Notes/letters.

(A/Ns).

 **Disclaimer: I own Kazumi Senju, Dan Namikaze, and Mitomi Senju.**

 _Naruto's POV: After Madara's defeat:_

"NARUTO! WITH MY LAST BIT OF CHAKRA, I CAN SEND YOU INTO THE PAST! PLEASE CHANGE HOW THINGS ARE TO GO!" Sasuke shouts. _**"Listen to your friend Naruto. No matter you do, you will never die because I name you the new Juubi."**_ Juubi-chan says. _"Ok Juubi-chan. Will you fade into my subconscious or what?"_ I say then ask Juubi-chan. _**"No Naru-kun once I give you my power, I will released from the seal as a normal human. Unless you mark me as your mate that is."**_ Juubi-chan says. " **KAMUI**!" Sasuke shouts his jutsu. Soon enough, I get sucked into a portal that sends me back in time.

 _Meanwhile: Time of the Third Great Shinobi War: Minato's POV:_

I was taking my team on a training trip when a strange portal opens up and a boy who looks like myself but with three whisker like marks on his cheeks falls out. "Rin! Heals his injuries." I order. "Yes sensei." Rin Nohara replies. Rin then gets to work on healing the man's injuries. Five minutes later and Rin's done. "What now sensei?" Obito Uchiha asks. "We wait for him to wake up. Let's take him back to the village for my cousin Tsunade to look at him." I say. Both Obito and Kakashi Hatake pick the man up and we head back to the village.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon Minato. You're still scheduled to have three weeks. It's only been three hours since you left." The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, says. "My team and I found a man that almost looks like he could be my twin brother fall out of a portal. I had Rin heal his injuries but I brought him back to have Tsunade look at him." I say. "Very well. I will have someone notify Tsunade." Hiruzen says.

 _Meanwhile: With Naruto: Naruto's POV:_

I wake in a room smelling Antiseptic. _'Yep. I'm in a hospital. I wonder who the beautiful brown haired woman is.'_ I think to myself. "Excuse me but who are you?" I ask. "My name is Rin Nohara. My teammates, Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha, along with my sensei, Minato Namikaze, found you after you fell out of a strange portal. My sensei ordered me to heal your injuries and then we brought you back to Konoha." The woman says. "Ok well my name is Naru Narukami." I say. _"Thanks for the name suggestion Juubi-chan."_ I tell Juubi-chan. _**"No problem Naru-kun."**_ Juubi-chan says. "It's nice to meet you Naru Narukami." Rin says.

Just then a blonde woman that I recognize walks in. "Baa-chan." I whisper to myself. "Rin who is this?" Baa-chan asks. "His name is Naru Narukami." Rin says. "Hello Naru. My name is Tsunade Senju." Baa-chan says. "Nice to meet you Tsunade-san. Might I meet Rin's sensei per chance?" I greet and ask. "Yes you can. My name is Minato Namikaze. Tsunade is my cousin from my mother's side of the family. Do you mind explaining why you fell out of a portal?" Tou-san says then asks. "I will explain it to your team, Minato-san, Tsunade-san, and the Hokage in a room with no ANBU. Kushina Uzumaki should be in the room because it concerns her as well." I say.

About an hour later, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Baa-chan, Jiji, Rin, Obito, Kakashi-sensei, and I are a room with no ANBU. "So why did we have to come into this room with no ANBU present?" Kaa-san asks. "I plan on using a special jutsu to take all of you into my mind to meet someone." I say. "Who are we going to meet Naru-san?" Jiji asks. "You'll see." I say. I then do the jutsu.

 _Naruto's Mindscape: Kakashi's POV:_

When I wake up, I find myself in a sewer. "Is everyone ok?" Hokage-sama asks. "Everyone should be ok Hokage-san. That jutsu brings others into my mind." Naru-san says. "Where are we?" Minato-sensei asks. "We're inside my mind." Naru-san says. "Why does it look like a sewer?" Rin-chan asks. "That's a defense measure to make sure the Sharingan can't influence me and keeps a Yamanaka out of my head." Naru-san says.

"Now if there are no more questions, I can take you to the person I want you to meet." Naru-san says. We all walk after Naru-san.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I was leading everyone to Juubi-chan's cage. **"Who are your guests Naru-kun?"** Juubi-chan asks. "Just some people I wanted to meet you Juubi-chan." I say. "JUUBI?!" All of my guests ask. "Yes Juubi. You see, I came from the future. I had just won the Fourth Great Shinobi War against Madara Uchiha. I had all nine Bijuu sealed inside of me to protect them. I originally had the Kyuubi no Kitsune or as I liked to call her, Kura-chan. You see before all nine Bijuu fused together to make Juubi-chan, each Bijuu was a female. Anyways, as a last act of redemption, one of my former comrades' that I considered a brother named Sasuke Uchiha used the last of his Chakra to use the Kamui ability of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to send me into the past. My name isn't Naru Narukami like I said before, it's actually Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Juubi-chan gave the fake name to use." I explain.

"Who were your parents?" Jiji asks. "The only other male blonde here and the only red-head here." I say. "Minato and Kushina?" Baa-chan asks. I nod. "Both died on the night I was born because my Tou-san's thought dead student," I point to Obito, "Arrived at the location where my Kaa-san was giving birth and ripped out Kura-chan from Kaa-san. Kaa-chan took Kura-chan's claw to the chest to protect me while Tou-san used a forbidden jutsu call the **Shiki Fuin** to summon the Shinigami to seal Kura-chan into me." I explain.

"What about the rest of us?" Baa-chan asks. "Well after Tou-san died The Sandaime was reinstated after retiring when Tou-san took over as the Yondaime. Since the Sandaime was always like a grandfather to me, I called him Jiji. I called you Baa-chan since you were like a grandmother to me." I say to Baa-chan. "You didn't say about Obito, Rin-chan, or me." Kakashi-sensei says. "I already said that Obito somehow survived being crushed, Kakashi you became my team sensei when I became a Genin after capturing a traitor for trying to steal the Forbidden Scroll with the use of **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. And it's my understanding that you, Kakashi, killed Rin after Kiri turned her into the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, Isobu. That's all I know for that." I explain. "Why did you become a Genin after capturing a traitor?" Kaa-san asks. "Well after I learn of my family history of being the great grandson of the Shodaime, the great grandnephew of the Nidaime, Madara's great grandson, Izuna's great grandnephew, and the grandson of a Hyuuga, while being the Sage of the Six Paths' reincarnation, I had to much Chakra for the standard **Clone Jutsu** plus since most of the adults out right hated me because of Kura-chan, I was taught next to nothing in the Academy." I explain.

"What do you mean you're the great grandson of Madara and the great grandnephew of Izuna?" Obito asks. "Madara faked his death at the Valley of the End so he can marry Maya Uzumaki without risking her health in the Senju-Uchiha feud. They had a son named Lalaunch who married a Hyuuga named Hitomi." I explain. "Tou-san and Kaa-san." Kaa-san says. I nod. "Madara didn't kill Izuna for the EMS, it was through sheer willpower that he achieved it. Plus it didn't hurt for Kura-chan to grant it. When I had to fight Madara in the War, he was corrupted by a snake who was obsessed with becoming immortal. In order to free him, I had to kill him." I explain.

"Wow. So what's your most powerful Jutsu?" Tou-san asks. "That would be **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**." I say. "What is that?" Jiji asks. "I take the **Rasengan** and shape it into a big shuriken and add Wind Chakra to it then throw it at my enemy." I say. Jaws drop from Tou-san, Kakashi-sensei, Obito, and Rin. "Who taught you the **Rasengan** anyways?" Tou-san asks. "Ero-Sannin. He taught me that during the month training period between the second and third parts of the Chuunin Exams." I say.

"I also made my own Jutsu when I was still in the Academy." I say. "What is it called?" Rin asks. "The **Sexy Jutsu**. I basically transform into a girl. It can have clouds covering the boobs and crotch or I can have it wear whatever I'm wearing at the time. With Shadow Clones, I can do **Sexy Jutsu: Harem Style**." I explain it. "Is it like a **Henge**?" Kaa-san asks. "No it's a literal transformation. I literally turn into a girl with the **Sexy Jutsu**." I reply.

"May we see it?" Tou-san asks. "Ok. **SEXY JUTSU!** " I say then shout the jutsu. In a plume of smoke, I've transformed into my **Sexy Jutsu** form with my clothes. "Like what you see?" I ask in a sultry tone while doing a pose. The men all get launched back via nosebleeds. Baa-chan walks up and pokes me in my left boob. "It's real." Baa-chan whispers. "I told you. I literally turn into a girl. I originally made this jutsu to use against perverts. It also works to get information out of a man in the spy business." I explain. "Hey that could be useful." Ero-Sannin says.

"Can we meet Kyuubi?" Tou-san asks. "That's up to Kaa-chan." I say. Just then a moon with Kurama chained down appears. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" I shout. "What?" Kaa-chan asks. "When Kura-chan was in my body, we respected each other. She taught me the ninja arts and I let her have access to my senses. What you're doing means you don't respect each other." I explain. "But Mito-baa-chan said that this is the best way to keep Kyuubi sealed." Kaa-chan says. "Well she lied. You respect Kurama, Kurama respects you." I say.

" **If it means I can get off this moon, I will do anything."** Kurama says before she sees me. **"LET ME GO SO I CAN CLAIM THAT GEORGEOUS HUNK WITH WHISKER MARKS!"** Kurama shouts. Just then Kurama breaks the chains, changes into her human form, and tackles me to the ground and plants kisses on my face. **"Kurama honey. I hope you do know that you are currently planting kisses on the reincarnation of your father."** Juubi-chan says. **"Kaa-san? Kaa-san!"** Kurama asks then yells and hugs Juubi-chan. "Will someone explain why the Kyuubi no Kitsune called the Juubi no Ookami Kaa-san?" Jiji asks.

"Before the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi, there was only the Juubi. When my past life, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, sealed Juubi into himself, he separated Juubi's soul and body from each other. The soul became the nine Bijuu while the body became the moon. This happened when he was dying so he the father of the Bijuu while the Juubi is the mother. Does that explain things for you jiji?" I explain then ask.

"Yes it does. So since you're Hagoromo's reincarnation, then the Bijuu are your daughters, right?" Jiji says then asks. "I guess it does." I say. "So what bloodlines do you have?" Ero-Sannin asks. "Well I have the **Byakugan** like a Hyuuga; an affinity to every element known to man; one-three tomoe, Mangekyo, and Eternal Mangekyo, **Sharingan** ; the Senju bloodline, the full **Rinnegan** ; **Dokushu** ; **Shinseinagan** ; and **Dead Bone Pulse**." I answer. "How do you have the Kaguya Clan's Bloodline?" Baa-chan asks. "The **Shinseinagan** allows me to copy bloodlines. Elemental bloodlines aren't copied since it is part of my Namikaze bloodline." I explain.


End file.
